


Sweet Dreams

by hopelessbiromantic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, First Time, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Percy, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbiromantic/pseuds/hopelessbiromantic
Summary: A frustrated Percy wakes up from dreaming about Vex and decides to take matters into his own hands.Takes place some time after the Chroma Conclave attack but before Perc'ahlia became canon.





	1. Percy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about 2 years late to this fandom but I've fallen into shipping hell with these two and for some reason this seemed like a good idea.
> 
> It's my first time writing Percy/Vex and my first time writing smut (especially M/F smut!) in about 100 years, so be gentle ;)
> 
> The timeline is a bit vague - some time after the Chroma Conclave attack but before Perc'ahlia became canon.
> 
> More chapters to follow.

_Vex is kissing him, and it feels better than he ever could have imagined. She's straddling his lap, the insides of her thighs pressed against the outside of his hips, her hands creeping under his shirt. Her mouth is on his, hot and deep and hungry, tongue sliding against the roof of his mouth. One of her hands begins to move down to press against his erection, and he's hard, unbelievably hard as she begins to unbutton and slip her hand inside -_

Percy wakes with a gasp. He's in his own bed, in the dark, alone. And he's sweating. His room in Scanlan's mansion is stuffy and hot, with no windows to open. At some point during the night he'd kicked off his covers and now he's just in his underwear, bare-chested and – oh.

One hand is inside his boxers, and Percy realises how hard he is.

Details of the dream come rushing back and Percy suddenly feels guilty. He's been trying not to think of Vex in that way, but when he's asleep he can't stop his imagination running away from him. It feels wrong, somehow, to fantasize about her without her knowing. He should try to think about something else, go back to sleep and forget it ever happened.

Except…

Except his hand is still wrapped around himself, starting to move again of it's own accord, and it feels good. _Really_ good. In a way, he reasons, he's already committed the sin. He's past the point of no return. And he's so hard it's almost painful. There's no way he can go back to sleep now.

Besides, it's not like Vex will ever find out...

Percy's never been good at controlling his impulses. He kicks off his boxers, settles himself more comfortably against the pillows, and gets to tinkering.

He touches himself slowly at first, so slowly, relishing each tiny spark of pleasure that ripples through him as he slides sensitive skin back and forth. His tip is already leaking, and as his thumb brushes across it his hand comes away slick. He soon begins to move more quickly up and down, his free hand stroking the base of his shaft and the soft vein beneath.

Percy whimpers. He'd never admit to it, would never let anyone hear him make such an undignified noise outside of this room, but here in the dark he doesn't mind losing control just a little.

 _What would Vex think if she could see me right now_ , he wonders vaguely, the corners of his mind already fuzzy. _Would she be offended? Disgusted?_

 _Maybe_ – his breath catches, his pace stutters – _maybe she'd like it._

He can see her, in his mind's eye, closing the door behind her as she drags her eyes along his naked body. Taking him in, helpless and desperate in front of her.

_Oh, Percival, look at you. You're in such a state. Here, let me help you with that._

Naked, she would lean over him, her breasts brushing against his scarred chest, her hair loose from its braid and tickling his face. He can almost feel her lips on his jaw, his throat, as she pushes away his hand and replaces it with her own.

Her hand would be smaller than his, delicate Fey ancestry belying hidden strength. Would her fingers be soft? Or calloused like his, rough from years of handling a bow? He likes to think so – that way it's easier to imagine her hand in his place, easier to take his own strokes and pretend it's her.

Percy relaxes into the fantasy and picks up the pace, as she would do, opening his mouth to her kiss. There's no preamble; the kiss is sloppy, wanting, all teeth and tongue.

He lets out a groan, and at that moment he hears a noise out in the rest of the house. He freezes, holding his breath, holding himself still. He waits a few agonisingly long moments.

Nothing. Just the house settling, probably. Do magic mansions settle?

Cautiously, Percy starts up again, keeping a slow pace that lasts only a few seconds before he needs more. Scanlan once told them the rooms were soundproof, didn't he? He'll just have to hope that's true.

His hand begins to move faster, and he starts to twist his wrist on every up-stroke in a way that has him clenching the sheets in his left hand. He lets himself moan once, quietly, and then again, his breath loud in his ears. In his mind Vex is moaning too, pushing her tongue into his mouth, biting his lip enough to hurt, and he can feel her wetness on his thigh as she presses against him and then moves to swing one leg over him.

_I want you to fuck me, Percival._

“Gods, Vex, _yes_.”

She chuckles into his mouth, takes him in hand and guides him into her, sinking down slowly. He tightens his fist, imagining her walls pressing against him. In his mind his hands are on her hips, pulling her down, and she begins to rock against him, gasping against his mouth.

He reaches up to touch her, anywhere he can – her face, her stomach, her hips, her breasts. He rolls her hard nipples between his fingers. He brushes the hair back from her eyes. He imagines the battle scars he might find on her torso, runs his fingertips over them. He wants to worship every part of her.

As they find a rhythm he drops a hand to her clit and presses his thumb against her. She lets out a moan and begins to ride him hard as he thrusts his hips up to meet her.

He's thrusting in reality too, not noticing that his hips are almost hovering above the bed. His right hand moves desperately, frantically, and he's leaking pre-cum onto his fist, the other hand gripping sheets, pillows, his hair. It's like he's possessed – but by pleasure this time, not pain. By Vex, not his shadow. He has his eyes shut tight and the only thing he can see is her face before him, bathed in ecstasy.

He's getting close. Part of him wants to hold back, live in this moment as long as he can, but the pressure building in the base of his cock is almost painful and his breath is coming in short, sharp gasps. Vex is matching his shuddering movements as she rides him. He wants her to come too, wants to feel her walls constrict and bring him along with her, wants her to collapse on top of him so they can ride out the wave together.

His fingers draw erratic circles on her clit, pressing down hard; he's panting into the crook of her neck, pulling at his cock, pushing into her, and he can hardly tell what's real any more and what's fantasy.

“Oh Gods, Vex, I can't -”

_Come for me Percy, come on -_

“Vex, I'm so close -”

“ _Percy_ ,” she cries out, he swears he hears her, and then she comes undone above him, one hand gripping his hair, forcing his head back. He feels her shudder and clench around him, feels her nails dig in, feels her push her face into his neck and bite down.

His cock twitches in his fist as the orgasm rips through him and Percy lets out a loud, guttural moan. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he comes, striping his chest and stomach with white ropes. In his mind, or maybe in reality, he groans Vex's name.

_Vex. Oh, fuck, Vex._

It seems to take an age for his heart rate to settle, breathing to return to normal and cock to stop pulsing against his stomach. He grasps it despite the sensitivity, riding out the aftershocks, then lets go and lets his sticky hand flop over the edge of the bed. Percy is limp, more relaxed than he remembers being in a long time, and utterly exhausted.

Finally he forces himself to get up, cross to the basin in the corner and clean himself off, before he collapses back onto the bed and is asleep at once.


	2. Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex has really high passive perception?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Vex didn't intend to listen. But it's not like Percy's trying to be quiet.

She's had a late night, and yeah, maybe she stopped by Scanlan's winery on her way to bed – but it was their first night off in a while; Vax and Keyleth disappeared early to do something she didn't want to think too hard about, Grog challenged the gnomes to a drinking contest that ended with all three of them passing out into the dining table, and Vex is bored.

And maybe a little lonely. Just a little.

So now it's after midnight, and the house is asleep, and she thought she'd pass by Percy's door to see if he's still awake. Maybe he's working on something and needs her help. She stops outside his door, hand raised to knock – and pauses.

At first, she isn't sure what she's hearing. Just some heavy breathing, and a shifting, slapping noise. And then she hears her name.

It's the way he says it – a little breathless, a little like a prayer – that helps her put the pieces together and oh, _that's_ interesting.

Vex glances around (not that she needs to; the house has been quiet for hours) and steps closer to the door, straining her ears. She briefly acknowledges that this is a breach of his privacy – but, well, this situation involves her, doesn't it?

And _fuck_ , he sounds good. Whatever version of her he's thinking about, it's definitely working for him. He's making the most delicious noises, the sort he'd never make in civilised company. It's sort of getting her hot and bothered.

More than sort of.

It takes her less than 10 seconds to make up her mind. She casts one more cursory glance down the corridor, decides she can vanish into the shadows if she hears someone coming, and shoves her hand down the front of her leggings.

She's wet already. Not surprising really, considering the object of her (very, very private) affections is getting himself off to the thought of her less than 20 feet away. But still. It would be embarrassing if anyone was here to witness it.

Vex drags a finger through her folds and begins to draw small circles against her clit, quickly finding a rhythm that works. She's no stranger to self-gratification, and she can tell from the noises on the other side of the door that Percy won't last much longer, so she works her hand further down, enough to slide one finger inside. She quickly adds a second and begins to pump, keeping a firm pressure on her clit with the heel of her hand.

Pleasure spikes through her, and she lets out a moan.

On the other side of the door, the noises stop for a second, wait, and then start up again, quieter than before.

_Shit._

She didn't think this through. If she's too loud, Percy will hear, and her plan is ruined. She needs to find a way to keep quiet.

Vex braces her left arm against the door and leans her face against it, muffling her heavy breathing in the crook of her elbow. The points of her ears are still picking up the noises from inside, and she begins to match Percy's pace as she slides her fingers in and out. Her breaths are getting shorter, and when Percy lets out a particularly loud moan she has to bite onto her sleeve to stop from groaning out loud.

Fuck, she's never been worked up this quickly just from her own hand before. But then again, she's never exactly been in this situation before.

She hears Percy hiss, “Gods, Vex, yes,” and that almost ends her right there. She's gasping louder now, twisting her fingers inside herself, but Percy must be too far gone to notice outside noise any more because his pace doesn't slow. She can hear the slick sliding of his hand, his breath coming in short pants just like hers.

She's so close, _so_ close. She crooks her fingers and groans as they brush against that perfect spot inside her. Throwing caution to the wind, she removes her arm from the door so she can use her left hand on her clit as her right thrusts into her, again and again, faster and harder. Her cheek presses into the door, eyes shut, her own breath warm on her face against the wood.

“Oh Gods, Vex -”

Vex moans out loud, moving her fingers faster and faster. She wishes it was Percy's breath on her face. She wishes it was his cock inside her and not her fingers, so that she could feel him twitch inside her as he comes.

 _Come for me, Percival,_ she thinks desperately. _Come for me, please, come on -_

“Vex, I'm so close -”

It's his voice, hoarse and trusting, that tips her over the edge.

“ _Percy_ -”

Vex can't hold back the groan as she comes, harder than she expected. She half-stumbles against the door as the spasms wash over her, catching herself on one arm. She hears Percy climax right after her, crying out her name as his orgasm takes hold, drowning out any noise from her. Vex's right hand is still inside her, palm flat against her clit, pressing down hard, drawing out shudder after shudder. She gasps for air and holds herself up with her left as her knees shake against the door.

And then slowly, everything goes quiet.

Vex presses her left hand against her mouth, muffling the heavy breaths she can't quite seem to get under control, and gently pulls her right hand free to wipe it on the hem of her shirt. She can hear Percy begin to move around inside, probably to go to the washroom and clean up.

And yeah, the thought of a dishevilled, post-orgasm, hopefully naked Percival opening the door right now is not wholly undesirable – but she is definitely not ready for the conversation that would entail.

So Vex hastily straightens up, tugs her clothes and hair into a more presentable state, and hurries back to her room to mull over the events of the evening.

If she doesn't go to sleep straight away – well, who can blame her? She's got a lot to think about. Because, much as she hates to admit it, this thing between Percival and her, this thing she's been trying to push to the back of her mind, is suddenly a whole lot harder to ignore.

_Shit._


	3. Percy & Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Vex finally talk about their...shared experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, the contents of which will surprise literally no one. It's much longer than the others because stuff, um, happens.
> 
> (Spoiler alert, it's porn)
> 
> I hope you guys have appreciated my weird, strangely specific Percy fantasy.

Breakfast the next morning is – awkward. To say the least.

Percy stumbles down late, his broken night's sleep catching up with him. Though he dressed with as much care as always, he feels dishevilled in a way he can't explain.

For Gods' sake, it's not the first time he's masturbated, he knows it's nothing to be ashamed of. But it _is_ the first time he's thought about Vex while doing it.

And now here he is, and there _she_ is, sitting next to her brother at the breakfast table, seemingly in the middle of a heated discussion with him – and facing away, thank the Gods, so that he has a moment to collect himself before he has to speak.

“M-morning, all.”

“Hi, Percy!” Keyleth is as perky as usual, and though they all greet him, it's his best friend who's the most welcome distraction as she loads his plate with chicken, pulls him into the seat beside her and starts talking his ear off about nothing in particular.

Vex meets his eye at one point, and for a split second her face is unreadable before she catches herself and shoots him a wink.

He blushes. _Gods_.

If she only knew.

~

It's several days before they're back in the mansion and Percy has a moment to stop and catch his breath. Hard days of fighting, running and planning, where Scanlan is too spent by the end to muster the energy for another high-level spell.

The packed timetable has also meant that Percy hasn't had a moment to himself, which, to be honest, suits him just fine. He's not ready to think about his feelings for Vex and what he needs to do about them; figuring out how to defeat four dragons is almost a welcome distraction.

Plus – though this might just be his imagination – he feels like Vex has been acting different around him lately. She keeps up her usual confident exterior, but he knows her well enough by now to know she's got something on her mind that isn't just the dragons. She's been avoiding him, but he can feel her eyes on him when she thinks he's not looking. The whole thing is very confusing – and worrying.

It's a week before Scanlan is able to conjure the mansion and they get any sort of time to themselves.

Percy immediately makes a beeline for his workshop. Two of his guns need urgent attention, and he's running dangerously low on bullets for Bad News. He lays everything out on his desk, pulls the supplies he needs from his pack, and sets to work. If Vex wants to talk to him, she'll know where he'll be.

As his hands settle easily into their work, he finally allows his mind to start mulling over what he's been avoiding thinking about for the past week.

Giving in to his desires and doing...the thing he did...was one of the more impulsive things he's done for a long while. He needs to mull it over, work at it like one of his designs until he's studied it from every angle. Because now it's happened, he can't pretend his feelings don't exist any more.

He's attracted to Vex, obviously – how could he not be? With her shining hair, smooth skin, the way her teeth flash when she grins, her hands, the curve of her hips. The weight of her eyes on him. The way she moves in the heat of battle, the way she fires a bow and makes it look effortless. The way she winks at him - Gods, if she knows the effect it had on him...

Just thinking about her, remembering what he imagines her doing to him - it makes him weak in ways he can't explain; makes him feel like he's about to lose control.

He's getting flushed, and has to drag his attention from the stirring in his trousers and back to the tricky task in front of him, shifting a little in his chair. He can't let the other night become a habit, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

Besides. He's definitely attracted to her...but it's more than that. He knows it is. She makes him feel safe like no one else does. Even on his darkest days, when everything is uncertain, just looking into her eyes makes him feel like he's home.

He's been working for a little over an hour - getting almost nothing done - before there's a familiar knock at the door, and he doesn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

“Come in,” he calls. He's quite proud of the fact that his voice doesn't shake at all – in fact, he's keeping up a good pretence at nonchalance by focusing his attention on his workbench, even after he hears the door open.

“Are you – are you busy, Percival?”

And that stutter. Well. That's enough to make him put down his newly mended gun and give her his full attention.

She's standing in the entrance, looking so sheepish and un-Vex-like that he's genuinely concerned. He automatically stands up.

“No, I'm not busy. What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I...” She bites her lip. Vex biting her lip is a sight to behold, or it would be at any other time.

“Vex.” He doesn't realise he's moved until he's right in front of her, and that seems to startle her. He gently pulls her into the room and closes the door, turns back round expectantly and spreads his hands. Go on.

“OK. Right.” She takes a deep breath and actually looks _nervous_. She can't meet his eyes. What in the hells is going on?

“I have to tell you something.”

“All right.” He pauses, “Vex, you can tell me anything, you know.”

“I know.” She takes another breath, then seems to force the words out. “It's just...it's sort of personal. It might be – embarrassing.”

She meets his eyes for the first time, and suddenly it hits him. Percy feels the blood drain from his face.

_She heard me. Oh Gods._

“Vex, I'm so sorry – I can explain –”

To his surprise, she puts a hand up to stop him. “Please, no, don't. I mean – it's embarrassing for _me_.”

That shuts him up. He can't think of any way this could be embarrassing for her, but she seems to really need to get the words out, so he waits.

“I came to your room the other night and I heard you...I heard what you were doing.” Even through her nerves, she has the audacity to _smirk_. Gods, this woman. “And, you know, I don't have a problem with that, of course I don't, it's perfectly natural. Sort of flattering, actually.”

He nods. The blood that left his face earlier has come back with a vengeance, and suddenly he wishes the floor would open and swallow him. He wishes he were anywhere else; fighting Thordak alone, standing naked in front of Grog, anything but have Vex talk to him about his sex life.

Or, more to the point, lack of.

“Vex –” he starts to say, but she fixes him with another _look_ and he immediately clams up.

She seems to have gotten the better of her nerves now, because she takes another step towards him and suddenly Percy's looking down at her. He's having a hard time breathing – or looking anywhere except her mouth, which is now much closer than he knows how to deal with. He forces himself to look into her eyes and finds that worse somehow.

“I've been torturing myself for a long time,” She says quietly, almost a whisper. “And I don't have to do that any more. You know why?”

Wordlessly, Percy shakes his head. And instead of answering, Vex finally closes the gap between them, grabs his coat with both hands, pulls him down and kisses him.

It's not like his fantasy. It's a little awkward – he's not the most experienced kisser, and it takes them a couple of tries, but they quickly settle into it. Vex opens her mouth and Percy obliges, groaning softly as her tongue brushes against his, the kiss growing more and more heated. She licks across the roof of his mouth; he melts, and then ignites.

They have to pause for air, briefly, then crash back together; her lips are a magnet to his mouth, her body to his hands. He runs his fingers down her spine, cups her ass and pulls her tight against him, feeling her breasts press against him through her shirt. He's lightheaded, he can't quite believe this is happening.

It feels like an age before they break apart, flushed and panting. Percy catches Vex's eye and they share a shy smile. Percy's glasses are pushed against his face uncomfortably – and that's not the only part of him that's starting to get uncomfortable, he realises with a flutter of anxiety. Vex is standing right against him, there's no way she can't feel it happening.

And yes, she looks up at him with a wicked grin that says she can _definitely_ feel it.

“Time to see if imagination lives up to reality, I think,” she murmurs, and presses herself against him again, grinding deliberately in a way that turns the maybe into a _yes, definitely, oh Gods._

Percy swallows a moan and looks into her eyes, steeling himself.

“Do you want to...I mean,” he has to stop and wet his lips, and Vex is already pulling him towards the door.

By some miracle they don't encounter anyone on the way to his room, and before they're even fully inside Vex is kissing him again. Percy is struggling to close the door and free his arms from his coat and stay attached to Vex all at the same time. Both of them are trying not to laugh.

“Gods, this is not how I pictured this,” Percy says, half out of his coat, three waistcoat buttons undone, glasses hopelessly skewed. Vex laughs and pulls off her shirt to reveal nothing underneath, and then Percy can't seem to speak again until she's relieved him of both coat and waistcoat. Normally he would insist on carefully hanging them in the wardrobe but right now that's the last thing on his mind. He hastily unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the floor, then Vex's hands are on his belt and she's walking him backwards towards the bed.

By the time they get there they've both stopped laughing.

Percy's heart is pounding now, butterflies dancing in his stomach. Contrary to what the group seems to believe, he has done this before. Sort of. But that was a long time ago and a completely different situation and it wasn’t _Vex_ , which changes everything.

He’s finding it hard to breathe or to think as Vex pushes him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and kneels either side of him. Her breasts are at eye level for a moment and Percy automatically reaches up to cup them in his hands as she leans down to kiss him again.

It’s definitely not like his fantasy. It’s better, because she’s actually here before him, and just that thought makes his head spin. Her tongue is exploring his mouth and as he caresses her breasts she's making small noises that would be endearing if he weren’t so distracted by the insistent tug in his lower belly.

Vex isn’t moving much except her hands, which come to rest on the sides of his face as they kiss. Percy is briefly grateful that she seems to be letting him go at his own pace, apparently sensing his inexperience. Just her being on top of him is causing the situation in his trousers to become a problem, though, and every slight movement from either of them causes her to brush against his erection, causing little jolts of pleasure and pain.

Percy lets go of one of her breasts and moves his hand to his belt, blindly working at the buckle and then his buttons, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. Vex notices him moving and breaks away from the kiss to look down at the obvious bulge.

“Oh, Percival,” she says, and helps him to tug his trouser flies aside. Before he has time to prepare himself her hand is reaching inside his boxers to draw him out and oh Gods, he’s suddenly nervous again. He knows he’s not small, but he also isn’t particularly large by any means. He anxiously watches Vex’s face as she wraps her fingers around him.

“You’re gorgeous,” she breathes, pressing her lips against his cheek, and her hand finally starts to stroke him.

“Oh...” Percy gasps, closing his eyes as his head falls back. Vex’s puts a hand on his chest and he lets her push him prone, her hand picking up speed as she leans over him.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself, Percival?” Vex whispers into his mouth, and Gods, he’s so turned on he can barely form the words.

“I think – I think about this, to be honest.”

“Is that right?” Vex twists her wrist and Percy’s hips jerk. Her lips are next to his ear and she continues to whisper, the tickle of her breath making him lightheaded.

“Do you think about me touching you like this? Do you think about fucking me?”

Percy nods quickly. He’s gasping for air, making the most undignified noises. His cock is leaking already, coating her hand, and Vex’s eyes are lidded as she presses herself against him, her breaths getting shorter. He can tell she’s as desperate for relief as he is by the way she starts shifting above him, searching for friction against his thigh.

“So do I,” She breathes, voice low, and Percy _groans_.

Gods, she’s beautiful like this. Her breasts are brushing against his chest, the muscles in her left arm trembling as she supports her weight on it, and with each stroke of his cock he feels himself getting closer to the edge. He raises himself up to kiss her, easing further into her hand and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She kisses him back hard, grinding down onto his thigh. Their open mouths swallow the sounds as they both moan.

She squeezes his cock again and her thumb swipes across the tip; his hips buck suddenly at the spike of pleasure. Gods, he’s getting close already, it's far too soon. He falls back into the bed, closing his hand over hers mid-stroke.

“Vex –” he chokes.

“Are you all right, darling?” Her eyes meet his, concerned.

He nods quickly, breathing hard, clenching his eyes shut. She seems to read it in his face and loosens her grip at once, leaving Percy both relieved and disappointed at the lack of contact. His cock trembles; he's at the brink of coming but manages to hold himself back until the sensation fades. Instead he reaches up for Vex, grabbing her by the waist and rolling them over so that she’s snug between his arms, hair spread out underneath her on the sheets.

“Someone's taking initiative,” she says, smirking.

Percy kisses away the smirk and then begins trailing his fingers down her body, lightly tracing the scars he’s been imagining for months. They're so much more beautiful in person. One on her shoulder, from what looks like an arrow wound. A larger one on her stomach – maybe from a blade? And more, too many to count. He brushes his fingers over each one, and then his lips, tracing a path down her body until he reaches the waistband of her leggings.

“Can I -?” he starts to say, but Vex is already starting to wrestle out of them, pulling off her boots at the same time and kicking her underwear after them over the side of the bed. Percy takes the opportunity to shed the rest of his own clothes and then settles back between her legs, skin to skin at last.

He pauses there for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths. Vex’s fingers comb through his hair and her touch is calming, reassuring.

OK. He can do this.

He gently touches her, stroking the soft tangle of pubic hair, then drags a finger between her lips and feels her tremble as he does so. Gods, she’s wet. He coats his finger, finds her entrance and slowly slips inside, feeling her walls contract at the intrusion. She gasps and tightens her grip on his hair; he risks a glance up at her and meets her unfocused gaze. Her jaw is slack, her breasts rise and fall rapidly with her shallow breaths. Percy has never seen anything so beautiful.

He smiles and lowers his mouth onto her.

It’s sloppy at first; he’s not entirely sure what to do with his tongue or lips, but after a bit of trial and error he finds a spot that makes her gasp and stays there. He swirls his tongue across her clit and begins slowly pumping his hand in and out, adding a second finger, the movement getting easier as she opens up to him.

“Yes, Percy, fuck, you’re doing so good, you’re so good,” Vex is murmuring above him, her hand fisting in his hair. He doesn’t know if it’s her praise or the comforting pressure of her hand in his hair but he feels his cock twitch and a few droplets splatter against his stomach. He groans into her, grazing her clit with his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth as his fingers speed up.

“Fuck, yes, there,” Vex pants. “Right there – Percy, your fingers – can you –”

He guesses at what she means, pushes his fingers in deeper and curls them towards himself, and Vex keens, her thighs clamping against his ears. Percy can barely breathe but he doesn’t care, he can tell she’s close and he wants to bring her there, he wants her to come into his mouth and call out his name.

He quickens his pace, sucking more aggressively. His jaw and arm are starting to ache; his cock is hot and rigid against his stomach. He shuts it all out, ignores everything except for the sounds Vex is making. He focuses on the movements that make her moan and gasp the loudest; not slowing down, driving her towards the edge as hard as he can.

Gods, he loves her. He loves her so much, he wants her to keep making these sounds forever, he could die right here between her thighs.

“Percy,” she says suddenly. Her hand grips his hair, hard. “Percy –!”

And then she’s gone, her hips jerking towards his face, her muscles contracting around his fingers and coating them in liquid. He struggles to keep contact, tries his best to keep up the pace; she lets out another cry that he hears in spite of her thighs muffling his ears. He keeps thrusting, keeps sucking, until her hands make it to the sides of his head and she drags his face up to look at her.

“Holy shit, Percival,” she says with a short exhale that’s half sigh, half laugh.

Percy pulls his fingers free gently, avoiding her sensitive clit, and crawls back up to kiss her. She’s limp underneath him. As he settles gently on top of her she brings her arms up to rest loosely around his neck.

They lie there for a while, just kissing. Percy’s cock is pressing against the outside of Vex’s thigh; he's very aware of his continued arousal, but right now he’s content to bring Vex slowly back down, kissing her lazily, brushing damp hair back from her forehead.

To be perfectly honest, he’s slightly dumbfounded at what’s he’s accomplished.

It doesn’t take long before their kiss becomes heated again, and Percy finds himself grinding down against her in spite of himself, chasing his relief.

“Getting impatient, Percival?”

“Maybe,” he admits, and Vex chuckles. Before he has chance to react he’s suddenly on his back again and Vex is bearing down above him with a sinful grin.

She straddles him, rubbing herself along his length, and oh, fuck, he doesn’t know how long he’s going to last like this. He’s straining up towards her, panting as Vex takes his cock in her hand once more and positions herself above him.

“Ready, darling?” she asks him. It's unnecessary; he’s never been more ready for anything in his life.

“Yes. Gods, yes.”

As he feels her sink onto him Percy lets out a groan. Her walls squeeze as she settles, pressing their hips together, and Percy’s eyelids flutter as he tries not to curse out loud. Fuck, it’s better than he could have imagined.

“Is that all right?”

He nods, gasping; _all right_ is putting it mildly. “Vex, please –”

“OK,” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss him again. Percy feels himself slide deeper inside her; he kisses her back absently, most of his attention elsewhere, and feels Vex chuckle into his mouth.

Finally, she begins to move; slowly at first, then gradually increasing in speed. Percy tries to match her movements, finding her hips with his hands and pulling her down as he pushes up to meet her. It takes a few tries to find a rhythm, but soon they’re moving together and pleasure is washing over him with each thrust.

Gods, so _this_ is what all the fuss is about. He'll never again make fun of Grog and Scanlan and their “lady favours”; suddenly it all makes sense.

Vex's left hand is resting on his chest – her right has moved down to touch her clit, pushing herself towards a second orgasm. He wants to help but finds himself helpless to do anything except grasp her hips, hard enough to leave a mark, and focus on keeping a steady motion. If he stops to think, if he upsets the rhythm, he feels he'll die.

He's gasping her name without realising it, like a mantra, over and over. Vex is panting things into his ear, half-formed words and sentences, something in Elvish that he can't think clearly enough to translate; and in between it all is his name, _Percival, Percival, Percival._ Gods, he's never felt anything like this, it's the best thing he's ever experienced, his whole universe has narrowed down to the single point at which their bodies meet.

The hand on his chest moves up and Vex grips his throat. Percy gasps for breath, his head swimming, every sensation suddenly more intense. He reaches up to grab her hand, push it harder into his throat, and he hears Vex laugh and say something under her breath, but he can barely hear her. He feels his cock twitch inside her. Fuck, he needs to come so badly.

“Vex, I'm close,” he manages.

“I know,” she gasps, “Me too.”

She doesn't understand. He groans her name again, more urgently. “Vex – please – I need you to –”

Finally, she gets it, and he hears her moan, the words coming in a rush, “Oh, _fuck_ , yes, darling, of course. You've been so good, you're so good, I want you to come –”

He's almost there. Her hand squeezes his throat and he _thrusts_ into her again, again, as deep as he can go. He's keening, trembling; he's so close; Vex's words push him right up to the edge and hold him there.

“Come for me, Percy, Gods, please, come for me – oh – fuck – _Percy_ –”

He comes, _finally_ , the orgasm crashing over him so hard his vision goes white for a second. Percy hears himself cry out as if from a distance – or it might be Vex he hears as she crests right behind him. Her walls shudder and contract, drawing out his own orgasm, he feels his cock pulse again and again as he empties himself into her.

Vex presses her body against his; her hand leaves his throat to scratch against his shoulders and neck, grasp at his hair, and then she's kissing him, rubbing her cheek against the stubble on his chin.

Finally, finally, the shudders subside, and Percy's breath returns to him. He can feel his cock softening inside Vex and the inside of his thighs are sticky with come but he doesn't move, keeping his arms tight around Vex's middle, his nose buried in her shoulder. He can feel her panting hard against his neck.

Vex recovers first.

“Fuck,” she says into his shoulder. They both laugh and the tension breaks. Vex gently eases herself off his cock, raising herself up on one elbow to look down into his face. Her hair is a mess, there's a sheen of sweat on her brow, and her eyes are soft and unfocused.

“Gods, you're beautiful,” Percy tells her, saying it out loud for the first time, and Vex actually _blushes_.

“You're not so bad yourself.”

He laughs and swats gently at her; she dodges and bends down to catch him in a kiss. This one lacks the fire of their previous kisses, but none of the warmth, and they seem to lie there for an age exploring one another's mouths.

Vex gets up after a while; he follows suit and they both quickly clean themselves up. Percy decides he'll need a bath in the morning, but for now makes do with a damp cloth before rolling back onto his bed. He feels as if he's run ten miles; he can tell his muscles are going to be sore tomorrow, but doesn't care - he feels strangely proud of it. He doesn't realise he's closed his eyes until he feels Vex press a kiss to his jaw and he has to open them to look at her.

Percy has very little of experience of what happens now. To be honest he was half expecting Vex to get dressed and slink back to her own room, but she doesn't seem in a hurry to leave. She settles in beside him, one leg casually thrown over his, head tucked into his shoulder.

“I suppose we should talk about this,” she says, finally, speaking into his chest.

“Probably.” Percy closes his eyes again. He feels Vex stifle a yawn.

“Tomorrow?”

Percy smiles against the top of her head and wraps his arms tighter around her. His mind is blissfully empty; for the first time in a long time, he knows he's going to sleep well.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.”


End file.
